Finding Dory Credits
Full credits for Finding Dory. Directed by *Andrew Stanton Co-Directed by *Angus MacLane Produced by *Lindsey Collins, P.G.A. Executive Producer *John Lasseter Associate Producer *Bob Roath Original Story by *Andrew Stanton Screenplay by *Andrew Stanton *Victoria Strouse Music by *Thomas Newman Story Supervisor *Max Brace Film Editor *Axel Geddes Production Designer *Steve Pilcher Supervising Technical Director *John Halstead Production Manager *Becky Neiman-Cobb Supervising Animators *David DeVan *Michael Stocker Directors of Photography *Camera: Jeremy Lasky *Lighting: Ian Megibben Character Art Director *Jason Deamer Sets Art Director *Don Shank Character Supervisor *Jeremie Talbot Sets Supervisor *Colin Hayes Thompson Effects Supervisor *Chris J. Chapman Rendering Supervisor *Humera Yasmin Khan Global Technology & Simulation Supervisor *Patrick Coleman New Technology Integration Supervisor *David Ryu Crowds & Additional Animation Supervisor *Paul Mendoza Crowds Technical Supervisor *Paul Kanyuk Sound Designer *Tim Nielsen Cast *Dory: Ellen DeGeneres *Marlin: Albert Brooks *Hank: Ed O'Neill *Destiny: Kaitlin Olson *Nemo: Hayden Rolence *Bailey: Ty Burrell *Jenny: Diane Keaton *Charlie: Eugene Levy *Young Dory: Sloane Murray *Fluke: Idris Elba *Rudder: Dominic West *Mr. Ray: Bob Peterson *Wife Fish: Kate McKinnon *Husband Fish (Stan): Bill Hader *Sigourney Weaver: Sigourney Weaver *Passenger Carl: Alexander Gould *Gerald: Torbin Xan Bullock *Crush: Andrew Stanton *Chickenfish: Katherine Ringgold *Tween Dory: Lucia Geddes *Squirt: Bennett Dammann *Husband Crab (Bill): John Ratzenberger *Sunfish "Charlie Back and Forth": Angus MacLane *Gill: Willem Dafoe *Bloat: Brad Garrett *Peach: Allison Janney *Gurgle: Austin Pendleton *Bubbles: Stephen Root *Deb (and Flo): Vicki Lewis *Jacques: Jerome Ranft Additional Screenplay Material By *Bob Peterson Additional Story Material By *Angus MacLane Post Production Supervisor *Paul Cichocki Production Finance Leads *William Reusch *Marc Sondheimer Story Story Manager *Hana Yoon Story Lead *Alexander Woo Story Artists Script Supervisor *Shannon Wood Story Coordinators *Connie Li *Elizabeth Atkinson Script Production Assistants *Lauren Conca *Rosemary Reese Editorial Editorial Manager *Lisa Fotheringham Additional Editor *Nicholas C. Smith, A.C.E. Second Film Editors *Torbin Xan Bullock *Robert Grahamjones, A.C.E. First Assistant Editors *Jeff Stone Second Assistant Editors Additional Editing *Serena Warner *Steve Brown Production Music & Sound Effects Editors *Samuel Lehmar *Ethan Schreiber Recording Engineer *Vince Caro Assistant Sound Editor *Kenny Pickett Additional Editorial Management *Leslie Pao *Tashana Landray Editorial Coodinators *Koala Bear Moredo *Mereduth Hom Art Art Manager *Alice Clendenen Graphics Art Director *Craig Foster Lead Shading Artist *Rona Liu Artist Additional Artists Scuptors *Jerome Ranft *Greg Dykstra Additional Shading Art Direction *Bert Berry Art Coordinators Camera & Staging Layout Manager *Daniel Combs Layout Leads *Matthew Silas Layout Artists Post-Animation Camera Artists *Sandra Karpman Layout Coodinator *Jon Bryant Animation Animation Managers *Claire Faggioli *Sara Maher Directing Animators *Michal Makarewicz *Robb Denovan Animation Fix Lead *Juan Carlos Navarro Carrion Character Development & Animation Animators Crowds & Additional Animators Fix Animation Animation Tools Lead *Bret Parker Animation Shot Support Additional Animation Management *Russell J. Stough Animation Coordinators *Andy Sakhrani *Samantha Jane Samuels Animation Technical Coordinator *Jeremy Slome Animation Fix Coordinator *Freddie Sulit Animation Production Assistant *Erin Kinda Crowds Crowds Manager *Stephen Krug Crowds Pipeline Lead *Stephen Gustafson Crowds Technical Artists Crowds Coordinator *Katherine Gugger Crowds Production Assistant *Sophia Borich Characters Character Manager *Russell Jessup Stough Character Modeling & Articulation Lead *Mark Piretti Character Shading Leads *Masha Ellsworth *Christope Hery Character Modeling & Articulation Artists Character Shading Artists Character Cloth Artist *Emron Greer Additional Character Supervisor *Christian Hoffman Character Coordinators *Meredith Hom *Samantha Jane Samuel Sets Sets Manager *Michael Warch Sets Modeling Lead *Dale Ruffolo Sets Dressing Lead *Nathan Fariss Sets Shading Lead *Christopher M. Burrows Sets Technical Lead *Anthony Carysforth Sets Modeling Artists Sets Dressing Artists Sets Shading & Paint Artists Sets Technical Artists Sets Skies Lead *Matthew Webb Additional Sets Management *Stephern Krug *Krissy Cababa Sets Coordinators *Jacy Johnsdon *Emily Davis *Suz Loshin Global Technology & Simulation Global Technology & Simulation Managers *Courtney Casper Kent *Eoin Convery Bullock Global Technology Engineers Development & Simulation Artists Simulation Artists Simulation Coordinator *Katherine Gugger Sweatbox Sweatbox Manager *David Sokolosky Sweatbox Coordinators *Kirstein Peterson *Mimi Zora Effects Effects Manager *Colin Bohrer Effects Leads *Allen Hemberger *Joshua Jenny Development & Effects Artists Effects Artists Additional Effects Management *Michael Warcg *Krissy Cababa Effects Coordinator *Ramon Cardona Lighting Lighting Manager *Erik Langley Lighting Leads *Andrew Pienaar *Peter Sumanaseni *Scott G. Clifford Technical Lighting Lead *Stefan Gronsky Lightspeed Lead *Tom Nettleship Master Lighting Artists Shot Lighting Artists Rendering Rendering Manager *Leslie Pao Rendering & Optimization Artists Rendering Coordinator *Kathryn Hendrickson Production Assistant to the Producer *Mark Zuckerbrow *Liberty Kikerpill Senior Assistant to the Directors *Marguerite K. Enright Production Office Manager *Courtney Bergin Production Office Coordinators *Crosby Clyse *Susan Eggett Assistant Production Accountant *Emily Engie Feature Relations Manager *Margo Zimmerman Feature Relation Coordinator *Melissa Bernabei-Morrison Production Office Assistants *Nicholas Robert *Austin Goddard Pre-Production Manager *Kimberly Adams Additional Production Support Interns New Technology Integration New Technology Integration Manager *David Sokolosky New Technology Integration Leads Illumination Architects *Christopher Hery *Ryusuke Villemin Core Rendering Development Engineers *Florian Hecht *Jean-Daniel Nahmias New Technology Integration Engineers Additional New Technology Integration Management *Joshua Hollander New Technology Integration Coordinator *May Iosotaluno Production Dialogue Original Dialogue Mixers *Doc Kane *Vince Caro Dialogue Recordist *Jeannette Browning Hernandez Post Production Post Production Director *Cynthia Slavens Post Production Supervisor, Home Entertainment *Erik Pearson Post Production Supervisor, Ancillary *Erick Ziegler Senior Scientist *Dominic Glynn Manager *Robert Tachoires Administration Manager *Beth Sullivan Post Production Coordinator, Theatrical *Rebecca Euphrat Post Production Coordinator *Anthony David Duran Production Resource Associate *Christine Wilcock Senior Assistant *Heather Eisner Mastering Supervisor *Robin Leigh Colorist *Mark Dinicola Color Grading Operator *Susan Bruing Theatrical Mastering Specialist *Erik Anderson Post Production Engineering Manager *Andra Smith Post Production Engineering Lead *Laura Savidge Software Engineering *Winston O. Good *Mike H. Mahony *Felix O. Santiago Stereoscopic 3D Stereoscopic Supervisor *Bob Whitehill Stereo & International Tech Lead *Jay Carina Manager *Danielle Cambridge Rendering Production Assistant *Morgan Henshaw Director of Stereoscopic Production *Joshua Hollander International Production International Production Manager *Cynthia Lusk International Technical Team *Mark Adams *Patrick James International Editorial *Thomas Gonzales *Brian A. Perry International Production Coordinator *Emily Goldsborough Titles & End Credits End Credit Sequence Concert *Max Brace Title Design *Laura Meyer Software Research & Development RenderMan Development Render Pipeline Group Manager *Michael Kiernan Technical Lead *Josh Grant Team Post Production Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucas Digital Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Re-Recorded Mixers *Michael Semanick *Nathan Nance Supervisor Sound Editors *Steve Slanec Sound Effects Editors *Jack Whittaker *Jon Borland *Ken Fischer Dialogue Editor *James Spencer Foley Editors *Christopher Flick *Jacob Riehie First Assistant Sound Editor *Coya Elliott Sound Design Assistant *Kimberly Patrick Foley Artists *John Roesch *Shelley Roden Foley Mixer *Scott Curtis Assistant Re-Recording Mixer *Tony Villaflor Post-Production Sound Accountant *Cathy Shirk General Manager *Josh Lowden Head of Production *Jon Null Head of Engineering *Steve Morris Additional Voices Music Music Recorded & Mixed By *Tommy Vicari Orchestra Recorded by *Armin Steiner Additional Recording by *Shinnosuke Miyazawa Orchestra by *J.A.C. Redford Music Editor *Bill Bernstein Additional Music Editor *Michael Zainer Digial Audio *Larry Mah Music Contractor *Leslie Morris Music Preparation *Reprise Music Services Music Recoded at *Fox Scoring Stage & Sony Scoring Stage Music Mixed at *The Village Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Music Supervisor *Tom MacDougall Executive Director, Music Production *Andrew Page Manager, Music Production *Ashley Chafin Instrumental Soloist Special thanks to the orchestra for bringing the music to life. "Unforgettable" *Written by Irving Gordon *Performed by Sia *Produced, Orchestrated & Conducted by Oliver Kraus *Vocals Recorded by Jesse Shatkin *Recording Engineer Chris Steffen *Mixed by Brad Haehnel "What A Wonderful World" *Written by Robert Thiele & George David Weiss *Performed by Louis Armstrong *Courtesy of Verve Music Group *under license from Universal Music Enterprises Pixar Studio Team Administration Business & Legal Affairs Consumer Products, Interactive & Publishing Craft Services by Luxo Café Development Documentary & Home Entertainment Production Facility Operations Finance Human Resources Marketing Pixar University & Archives Promotional Animation Publicity RenderMan Sales & Marketing Safety & Security Systems Support Theme Parks Production Babies Special Thanks The Monterey Bay Aquarium Pixar Senior Creative Team Pixar Production Department Heads Pixar Senior Technology Team Pixar Senior Leadership Team This film is dedicated to all our families - of every kind. You keep us swimming. Finding Dory Logo Credits.png Sound Created in Dolby Atmos™ Cat Chinning on a Pole poster © Studio One Products, Inc. ©2016 DISNEY/PIXAR All Rights Reserved For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Pixar was the owner of copyright in this motion picture immediately after it was made. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Emeryville, CALIFORNIA Category:Credits Credits